Upright coolers in supermarkets and convenience stores typically have transparent glass doors so that the products inside are visible. It is now common to use the inside of the door for shelving as is done in household refrigerators. Door shelving fits against the door so that the product containers are visible, however the product labels do not always face forward for easy identification of the product. Some shelves have a small area for affixing product identification, but such small areas lack the impact needed, especially for impulse purchases. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a door shelf with a large area for product labeling and identification.
A display shelf which employs a mounting or support panel for attachment to one face of a transparent wall is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,433. The display shelf has a floor which projects from the top edge of the support panel and a containment wall which projects upwardly from the floor. The support panel does not extend above the floor in the area which supports displayed product so that the product is visible through the transparent wall. Advertising material may be displayed on the support panel below the floor and the containment wall and/or floor may be appropriately shaped to provide individual compartments for each unit of product displayed. The display shelf is supported on a cooler door by suction cups which anchor in openings in flanges wherein one opening is above the floor and the other opening is below the floor. Advertising on the support panel cannot be changed while the shelf is attached to the cooler door because the lower openings and suction cups block access. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a display shelf device that allows the advertising to be changed while the shelf device is attached to the cooler door.
Also, the support or mounting panel and floor intersect which inhibits the free circulation of air in the cooler. It is desirable to have a shelf device wherein the floor and display panel do not intersect and which promotes the free circulation of air to keep refrigerated products chilled.